My name is Psycho?
by hidden stranger
Summary: Before The Toon Patrol was fully organized, a visit to a toon mental facility became more then just a visit when the weasels find foul play occurring to one of their own species and find themselves with a new member of the team. Review if you please!


A/N, Hello to tall of you there, this is one story I've wanted to do for a while but never got the chance to try till now. This will mainly feature the Toon weasel Psycho from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and is my own attempt to portray how he encountered and later became one of the toon squad. It's no surprise this story has been done before but I just wanted to write my own version of it and hopefully it will bring you something new. I will not introduce OC's into this besides the doctors of the Asylum because s far as I'm concerned, this is about Psycho, no one else.

Disclaimer: I own noone but the doctors in this story.

* * *

In the long hallways of the Asylum, the click clacking of high heeled shoes sounded, heading down along the locked rooms the hallway contained. Several feeding slots slid open as different peering eyes looked toward the ever familiar noise of the heels, curious as to where the nurse was headed this evening. A white female human in a nurse uniform, holding a clipboard, made her way down the hall her eyes locked on one door facing her at the very end. She approached the doorway, leaning in to see into the small glass window the hospital provided in order to see each patient. Putting her face against the glass, she looked down at a brown weasel tightly bound in a straight jacket, his eyes closed as he lay in the far corner sound asleep.

Pulling out a recorder from her pocket, "March 22nd, 7pm. Patient 0024 resting from most recent therapeutic test, further examination to take place within the next hour." She said, clicking the recorder off and sticking it back in her pocket as she kept her eyes focused on the toon. Breathing steadily and stirring involuntarily every so often, the weasel rested on his side against the soft cushioned walls of the cell. The nurse looked down at her watch an hour later, turning and nodding to the two large doctors standing by, who went up and unlocked the cell door. Stepping in quietly, attempting to keep the patient asleep until they could secure the restraints properly, one doctor approached from the weasel's head as the other circled around. The doctor near the patient's head carefully pulled a roll of tape from out of his jacket as the other prepared for the grab. Taking a slow breath, holding it for a secound, the doctor watched to see the weasel slowly raise his head, eyes still closed, it was then the doc acted. Yanking the tape open and quickly wrapping it around the weasel's jaws, he bound the mammal's mouth shut as the other doctor picked him up. The weasel struggled and thrashed, eyes wide open and darting around wildly trying to capture what was happening to him. The two doctors grabbed a hold of him, picking the weasel up by the back of the jacket and carrying him out of the cell, the nurse watched as they left the room, noticing the toon locking his eyes onto her,

Eyes wide with blue and yellow swirls around the pupils.

Angry.

They set the patient down upon the table, several straps locking him down into place as they were tightened. He looked around desperately, seeing the nurse approaching with several tools, everything necessary for his shock therapy. The weasel moaned and whined through his taped shut muzzle, trying to avoid the hands that were holding his head in place as the nurse began setting the headgear on, she looked back to one of the doctors,

"He needs the tongue shield or he'll end up biting it off."

"Hey if we take off the tape he'll take out hands off, look at his teeth, their already grown out past his muzzle!"

"*sigh* fine but remember, its you're fault if anything happens." She said putting her hand on the dial of the machine. The weasel's eyes grew large, the swirls going faster as he shook his head, pleading not to have to endure this torture again. She cranked the dial several notches to the right, forcing an upward jerking of the toon's body s he felt the electricity jolt though him.

The doctors records several notes on paper as they observed the reactions of the patient as each amount of electricity was introduced. After the electrocutions, a study was taken to determine the weasel's capability at pointing out different people and toons to see whether the therapy was building on the toon's ability to give proper mental instruction when faced with decision making. The straight jacket bound weasel panted and gasped as he attempted to point to one of the matching items that were shown to him.

"Dammit! No! That's not right!" The female nurse growled and smacked him upside the head, with no available arms to protect himself, the weasel simply took the abuse silently as he banged against the desk next to him, knocking several things over and falling to the floor. The nurse sighed and held a hand to her forehead, "Just, get him out of here, dammit this is getting nowhere!" The two doctors dragged the weasel out of the room and brought him back to his cell. as one held the weasel down, the other undid the tape around his muzzle, jumping back expecting the toon to snap at him. The weasel did nothing however, merely focusing his swirling eyes upon the padded floor, waiting for them to leave. The doctors backed out of the room and locked the door, shutting off the light, leaving the weasel shaking now uncontrollably, his eyes wide and hair sticking straight out.

Several Days later

"Listen toots, like it or not we're da law around des parts and what I'm telling ya goes got it?" A strong New York accent could be heard throughout the hospital that day as several weasels stood outside the female nurse's office.

"What are you even looking for anyway? We've got perfectly good records of all our patients right here!" She exclaimed to the weasel in the pink suit, gesturing toward the file cabinet.

"Files shmiles, look lady we're here to take a personal look around, da boss asked us to do this, we do it, capiche?" He said rather irritatedly as he turned and headed back over to his squad members. The nurse groaned again as she tugged her skirt back down, feeling a stray paw reaching up her thigh,

"Get off!"

"Aye Greasy focus on the job eh?" Smartass spat as they began checking out the patients living quarters. A blue weasel lifted Smartass up to look into each window at the patient in every room, his eyes seeing nothing too out of line as of yet. All the patients appeared to be either resting somewhere inside their room or else working on some kind of hobby productively.

"As you can see everyone here is doing just fine." THe nurse stated plainly, hoping this investigation was coming to an end soon. The pink suit jacket weasel glared and then looked over at the room at the end of the hall,

"What about dat one?" The nurse gulped,

"Uh..that's..just a storage closet, heh nothing but brooms and equipment there." she said hastily, Smart Ass narrowed his eyes at her,

"Den why's it got a food slot."

"Look all these rooms were built before the hospital was actually set up for patients, the doors are all alike in the entire facility!" She said defensively. This seemed to do nothing to aid her hopes of leaving the last room unattended however.

"Wheezy, Stupid, go slide the slot open, lemme know if the dame's on the up and up." Smart Ass said with a sneer, the blue weasel lit another cigarette as he and the baseball wielding fat weasel approached the doorway. Wheezy slid open the food door and looked in. What he saw inside made the burning cigarette fall out of his mouth.

In the far corner of the dimly lit padded cell, sat a brown weasel with his back against the wall in a straight jacket and bound by several chains His eyes were blue with yellow swirls continuously moving within them, making eye contact with the weasel, he opened his mouth and gave a small pained whine before viciously biting down on himself, chewing at his sleeve, red stains beginning to appear. Wheezy took a step back and picked up his cigarette,

"Aye boss, you're gonna wanna see this." He said, looking back at the pink jacket weasel. Smart Ass frowned and pulled out his pistol, pointing it up at the nurse,

"Greasy, the dame moves a muscle, cut her."

"Can do Boss." Greasy replied, flicking out his switchblade and holding it firmly against the nurse's stomach.

He headed over to Wheezy and Stupid, looking into the slot with his own eyes.

"What, the F-"

"IT'S NOTHING! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The nurse yelled out suddenly, her emotions getting carried away. Smart Ass turned around and walked back to the woman, his gun aimed toward her face.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to tell me exactly what that's supposed to be in there." He said, cocking the gun's hammer back. The nurse's shoulders fell,

"Its...an experiment." The weasel jabbed the gun into her stomach,"What kinda experiment?"

She looked down sadly, ashamed almost. "We wanted to see if we could fix him, just make him normal."Wheezy spoke up,"Lady, it's da law you ain't allowed to "Experiment" on patients here! Who is that and what have you been doing to em?"

The nurse sighed and wrung her hands, "It's electroshock therapy, it was suppose to make him better, but...it got worse." Smart Ass snarled as he clicked th hammer back into place against the round of the gun and stuck it back in his coat.

"Well you got till 8am tomorrow to get him outta here. No weasels get shocked to death without me saying something about it! If I don't get word you let him go I'll shut you all down got it!" He growled at the woman.

"But you don't understand, he's dangerous, we can't just let him out, who's to say he won't just attack everyone he sees?"She said trying to find some ground to stand on, Smart Ass narrowed his eyes and yanked her collar down to bring her face down to his.

"Let him go or you're outta a job, or worse, don't be looking to hop onto my bad side toots." He said, releasing her and waving his gang to follow him back out. The weasels walked out of the building heading for their patrol wagon. Wheezy looked back at the asylum as they climbed in, seeing one of his own in shape like how that one had been in stuck with him. He sighed and climbed the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind him. The ride home in the dodge panel van felt a tad quiet, Stupid decided to change that.

"Duh hey boss uhh what's gonna happen to dat crazy weasel in there?" Smart Ass looked in his rear view mirror, "Hell if I know Stupid, alls I know is the broad has till tomorrow to get em outta there or we ruin the place." He said, trying to concentrate on the road leading them home.

* * *

The three hospital employees stood together outside the weasel's cell door, each looking to each other for ideas.

"Why do we gotta release him? It doesn't make any sense, he's a nut, if the therapy doesn't work anymore then doesn't that mean he's kinda screwed?" One of the male doctors said, the nurse and the other doc nodded.

"We're suppose to let him go but they never said we had to make sure he survives out there."The nurse hinted, one of the doctors looked at her,

"What? what are you trying to say, kill him?"

"I'm not saying it, I just want it done and out of our hair, get to work." She said plainly, turning and walking away from the cell door. Inside the room The weasel was able to hear everything that was said, his eyes swirling nervously as he felt himself beginning to shake when the door's locks began to sound. The doctors opened the door, eyes focused on the weasel that stared at them, it's hair sticking straight up atop of its head. They began to move in, the weasel shook it's head

_no no no bad very bad stay away!_

They both grabbed at his straight jacket and picked him up, the weasel snarled and snapped at them, struggling to get out of their grasp, but they held him upside down, holding his ankles and bringing him out of the room and dragging him down the hall.

"EEEE Go! LeT MEEEE GO!" The weasel shrieked as he thrashed around as they headed into the basement of the facility. He looked around, from his upside down view, he could see several random tools lying about, some surgical and some carpentry tools. The two docs began talking to one another, discussing on what to do with him, how to "dispose" of the toon.

"Well, hold on, there's no proven way to kill a toon, you know that."

"Yes but there's gotta be- AAUUGHHH!" One cried out as the weasel clamped down on his left calve with his overbite, sinking his teeth into the human's leg. The other doctor yelled and grabbed the weasel's muzzle, prying his jaws off the doctor's leg and tossing him away. The straight jacket weasel landed in a box of antiques, when he arose from the box, dangling from his jaws was a shining straight razor. He growled at them, a wildly predator like appearance in his manic eyes as he stared at both of the doctors, blood dripping from his teeth down onto his jacket and over the blade as it sat in his jaws.

"Shit what do we do!"

"I don't know, screw it lets get outta here!" The other doctor screamed, both of them darted out of the room quickly. The weasel snarled, still holding the razor in his teeth as he watched them run away. Looking around the room, he spotted a small window on the far wall across the room. Climbing out of the box with his feet, he hopped over several pieces of old equipment and file cabinets until he was able to reach the window, shutting the razor and sticking it in his collar for the time being, the weasel hooked his jaws onto the bottom of the window and pulled back, opening the way for him to escape. Looking outside, he could see the rain pouring down heavily, its was no doubt he would be getting wet, with a huff and a groan, the restrained weasel slipped out of the window and got to his feet and began to run off into the night, free at last, or at least enough until he could get his paws undone from the jacket. As he felt the cold rain hit his face, he looked back and saw the Asylum, he found himself starting to giggle with joy as he ventured on.

The estranged weasel panted as he ran through the darkened streets of south toon town. Feeling the rain crashing down on his head, he looked up toward the sky,

and grinned tauntingly at the storm clouds.

* * *

Smart Ass, Greasy and Wheezy relaxed in the living room of their house several blocks away. Judge Doom had given them the evening off after handling their last call with ease and precision, though Stupid had been sent to bed early for knocking Smart Ass into a bin of nails, forcing the group to all laugh, later earning them all a slap on the head for doing so.

The boss weasel sat in his own large armchair as Wheezy and Greasy shared the couch, watching the TV, awaiting the commercials to end and return to their western they'd been enjoying. loud knock at the door forced Smart Ass to turn around the back of his arm chair, staring at the door,

"Who da hell is that at this hour?" Getting up, the pink vested, gold chain wearing weasel rolled his eyes and approached the door, pulling his revolver as he laid a paw on the handle.

"Who is it?" He called out, no one replied.

"Aye if this is some punk kid yer about to enjoy a balanced breakfast of lead!" He warned, yanking open the door. To his surprise, a familiar weasel in a straight jacket fell forward, landing face first onto the entrance way.

"GAHH!" He yelled jumping back as the straight jacket weasel dropped in front of him. Wheezy looked up from the couch,"Holy crap, is that the guy from the hospital?"Smart Ass watched as the weasel got to his feet, facing the three gang members.

"How in the hell did you even find this place kid?" Smart Ass asked the weasel, though he didn't expect an answer. The crazed toon shook his head and replied,

"First house I came to." He said in a high voice, sounding nervous as he shivered before them, raindrops continuing to fall from his spiked fur. Greasy and Wheezy got up and walked over to the weasel, Greasy looked him over and then walked behind the weasel and began undoing his jacket's buckles, Smart Ass grabbed his paw,

"Whoa Aye what are ya doing?"

"Wha boss he don't seem that dangerous. Besides its not like we couldn't take em anyway." The Hispanic green suited weasel replied continuing to undo the buckles on the weasel's jacket. With the last one undone, all three stepped back to watch as the new weasel's arms dropped to his sides, he raised them to his face, the sleeves hanging over his paws, a smile grew on the weasel's face as he suddenly hopped over and wrapped them around the green suited weasel, nuzzling his face against his green jacket. Greasy wasn't entirely prepared for this but attempted to slowly undo the weasel's embrace from himself and took a step back.

"Aye what yer name anyway?" The weasel looked over at Wheezy and then shrugged his shoulders,

"you don't know?" The weasel shook his head, Smart Ass looked him up and down, "Eehh, Psycho? Kid looks the part!" He said, for some reason, the name actually felt decent enough for the weasel, back at the asylum they'd called him insane and nutty before which coming from the ones who constantly hurt him, it bothered him, but the name Psycho gave him a feeling of pride almost, it sounded actually scary. Perhaps if the humans were scared of him, they wouldn't try to hurt him anymore, the weasel nodded in agreement, Psycho would become his new name to respond to. The blue weasel lifted up a shoulder of the straight jacket with his pointer and his thumb, dropping it back quickly and shaking his wet paw.

"Boss, de kid's sopping wet, is he staying or going back out there?" Smart Ass brought a paw to his chin as he stared at the young weasel, to him, the crazed weasel gave off an uncomfortable mental instability, something that actually could work to his benifit for questioning suspects, the last thing a talker wanted to be face to face with was someone who wasn't all together with an appetite for violence. He looked at Wheezy,"Yeah, Greasy, get the kid in the shower and get em cleaned up, find something dry for em till the coat gets clean, I like it on em." He said with a small grin on his face. The green zoot suited weasel sighed and patted Psycho's shoulder for him to follow upstairs. Smart Ass looked at Wheezy for a sec, Wheezy took a long drag on his cigarette and blew a small cloud looking back at his boss,"Well, guess that's another mouth to feed eh?" Smart Ass rolled his eyes at the remark and marched off to his office, leaving the blue weasel in the room alone.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Greasy walked over to the bathtub and twisted the hot water knob to the left, Psycho stood next to the door watching attentively as water began spilling from the faucet into the tub. Taking out a small tube, the green outfit wearing weasel began pouring in a certain kind of liquid, the weasel turned around to look back at Psycho,

"Not too sure what you is used to but I always kinda enjoy some bubbles in my bath." he said, his accent peeking through slightly, Psycho approached the tub, watching as the water soon grew with more and more frothy bubbles, he brought his sleeves up to his muzzle, letting out a small giggle of excitement. After the water seemed to be at the appropriate level and warmth, Greasy turned off the water and looked over at the weasel, "Kay, iss all ready for you padre, hop in." He said, the straight jacket weasel just stared at the water and then back at Greasy. The long haired weasel tapped his shoe, "Take off yer jacket and hop in, here lemme help you, put up you're arms, like dis." He said motioning with his arms up to the ceiling, Psycho nodded and raised his own, Greasy leaned in and tugged on the sleeves of the jacket, pulling the restraint coat off the weasel. Once the jacket was removed, the weasel stared down at the water still,

"Aye, you DO remember how to take a bath right?" The swirling eyes looked back up at the weasel again, muttering a curse in Spanish, the green suited weasel groaned and exhaled. "Alright, first things first, step in the water, slowly kay?" Psycho gulped and tentatively stepped each foot into the water.

"Good now sit down, trust me you'll be glad ya did." Doing as he was told, the weasel set his overgrown claws on the sides of the tub and sat down in the tub, submerging his lower half underneath the bubbles. Bringing his paws up from the water, he soon giggled as he played with the forming bubbles in his paws. Greasy rolled his eyes, this was like babysitting for him, not as traumatic but nearly as straining on his patience. "Aye dunk yeh head under the water, get yourself clean got it?" His answer to that request was further laughter from the crazed weasel in the tub, Greasy groaned and went about tossing the jacket in the washing machine as the other weasel got himself clean. Leaving the weasel to tend to himself, he awaited the machine to ding and then threw the jacket into the dryer, setting it on the toon level blaze, giving him a 5 minute wait rather than a typical hour for a human. Reentering the bathroom, he opened the door to find the the weasel now slick with water, fur all gleaming and with a hat of bubbles resting on the weasel's crown. As Greasy came closer, his eyes caught several scars along Psycho's neck and back as his fur parted from the water, giving a clear view to the Hispanic weasel, the toon's previous torment. Psycho turned his head and looked up at Greasy.

"All done." Greasy gave a chuckle, "Then get outta the tub, I still got things to do ya know." He said pulling a new towel out of the drawer next to him. Psycho stood up out of the water covered in bubbles, without a warning he grinned and shook himself vigorously.

"AUGH! HEY STOP THAT!" Greasy yelled, Throwing the towel at the maniac, "Aye get urself dry and here's ya jacket, all clean and dry for ya." He grumbled. The crazy weasel smiled and dried his fur off quickly, soon after poofing out like a ball of fuzz. The green suited weasel pointed a finger and laughed, a voice from downstairs quickly stopping him however.

"GREASY YOU BETTA NOT BE LAUGHING!" Smart Ass yelled from the bottom of the stairs,

"Sorry Boss!" He yelled back from the bathroom, grabbing the Canadian long jacket and handing it over to Psycho once the weasel had finished pressing down his fur. The weasel grabbed the jacket and slipped it over himself, happy now more than ever he wouldn't be forced to have his paws locked in place by the sleeves that usually buckled at the back. He quickly looked in his collar, his eyes swirling speeding as he began to frantically search for his tool that had aided his escape.

"Lookin for this?" Greasy asked, holding up the weasel's straight razor. Psycho nodded quickly and clapped his paws for the weasel to give it over. Greasy handed it to the weasel and watched as the crazed toon smiled and looked down adoringly at it, as if it was some kind of special child or something. The Hispanic toon shook his head and proceeded downstairs, picking his teeth with his switchblade, passing by Smart Ass on the way down.

"Aye did the new guy get washed up?" Greasy nodded, clicking his blade back into it's folding position and putting it in his jacket.

"What are we gonna do with him."

"Just let em spend a few nights with us and see how it goes from there okay?" Smart Ass replied, turning around and heading to his room.

Psycho left the bathroom and headed back downstairs, looking into the living room, no one seemed to be around. Psycho then looked over at the T.V. Mesmerized by it's shiny appearance, the weasel walked up to it and turned it on, quickly channel surfing. His tongue hung out to the side as his eyes locked onto the screen with his full attention. Wheezy walked in, pulling a single cigarette from the pack in his vest as he took a seat on the couch next to the new recruit as it seemed. Watching him for a moment, the weasel finally spoke up to him,

"What in the heck is up with ur eyes?" The question the blue weasel had asked seemed to come out with more venom than intended, the weasel in the straight jacket turned very slowly away from the T.V, his swirling eyes now focused upon Wheezy. Psycho, with his gaze now fully locked onto Wheezy, began breathing very quickly and started flipping his straight razor around in a circle in his paws, his eyes never leaving the other toon's.

"Damn kid relax I'm just curious, if yeh don't wanna be bothered bout it then fine." Wheezy said bringing his paws up slightly. Psycho finally clicked his razor back into it's handle and looked away, his breathing returning to it's original pace, leaving the blue weasel feeling rather uncomfortable about his newest housemate. After a few hours of watching the television, the weasel in the Canadian long jacket, found his eyelids too heavy to keep open and saw fit to curl up on the couch, resting on his side as he pulled himself in a warm ball next to Wheezy. The blue smoking gang member clicked off the television and started to head out of the room, he turned around as he rested a finger on the lightswitch.

"Night...Psycho." He mumbled, switching off the light and walking up the stairs to his room.

"First a moron with a bat, now a lunatic with a razor, Dammit Boss." He grumbled as he climbed into bed and shut off his light.

* * *

A/N, So yes this was my first Toon Patrol story, for all of you who are unfamiliar with these characters, I would suggest watching the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and educating yourselves on who is who s that it all makes sense. I've found alot of decent and at timed very well written fan fiction about these weasels, I just wanted to give my own try at it. The idea isn't as original as it could be, though I found it to be very fitting for Psycho's back story so please return to me with comments, reviews and general opinions on what you thought of this story. Thank you


End file.
